


【风无】失忆后的大肚烦恼

by ZiQiyu



Category: The Legend of Hei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiQiyu/pseuds/ZiQiyu





	【风无】失忆后的大肚烦恼

**意外失忆的无限来到了离岛，随之而来的烦恼，却源于他的肚子。**

**一个与电影发展完全不同的沙雕故事。**

**苦情脑补帝风息 x 失忆且迷茫的无限**

无限制已经追踪风息三天了，然而风息就如同石沉大海，带着一只诱拐而来的小黑猫消失在了这座城市中。

他怀疑在做这座城市里，有一个隐秘的传递口，然而他始终无法寻得。

无奈之下，无限只能寻求人类的遥感卫星帮助，终于在茫茫的世界中发现了他们的踪迹。

他们在一座岛上，离岛。

但即便是会馆也需遵循人类的制度，在跨境追捕的时候，执行者往往需要经过层层报告，才能够最终展开抓捕手续。

因此，无限最终决定孤身一人，仅靠一只小木筏远赴离岛。

无限他拥有一种几百年不曾改变的自负感，这种自负感使他敢在毫无准备的情况下，妄图穿越茫茫汪洋，去寻找一个渺如米粟的岛屿。

他然后就毫不意外地偏离了方向。

干粮和净水很快就消耗完了，无限只能过上“朝饮雨水、夕餐生鱼”的地步。

然而，无限还是一个臭屁而事逼的人，这种日子伴随着遥遥无期的旅途，他终于在某一天决定，要自己亲手做一餐炭火烤生蚝。

然后他就倒在熏黑了的木筏上，瞬间食物中毒了。

普通人食物中毒的症状是上吐下泻、危及生命，但无限不。他的料理不同于那些霉变或生菌的食物，其毒性极为诡谲。

所以他最终留下“不要做饭”的遗言，然后一头栽在了筏子上。

等无限醒来的时候，他果不其然地失忆了。

他忘记自己要去做什么，自然也记不清方向。于是无限便将行走的船只随意地调了个头，任其随风流浪。

之所以随风漂泊，是因为无限在失去了记忆的同时，也把操纵金属的能力忘得一干二净。在他浅薄的认识里，自己只是一位孤苦无助的人类，正在面对喜怒无常的大海瑟瑟发抖。

但是正所谓负负得正，无限的路痴也并非无可救药。前有阿尔茨海默患者忘记自己有老年痴呆从而记起一切，后有无限迷路再迷路，最后竟奇迹般地化腐朽为神奇，南辕北辙地来到了他本来的目的地——离岛。

然后在岛上采椰汁吃的无限，就与傍晚消食的风息面面相觑了。

冤家路窄，一见无限，风息就开始浑身炸毛，毫不犹豫地展开了攻击。

而毫无记忆的无限，则一脸懵逼地站在原地，看着一颗豹怒的豹子头朝自己快速逼近，然后一爪垫掏了过来。

也许是他那副无辜而茫然的表情使风息产生了一丝犹豫，他最终收了半成力气，并未下死手，只是将无线整个人撞在了一棵椰树上。

风息抓着他的脖子，怒吼道：“无限！你又在搞什么鬼！”

而无线却睁着那双墨绿色的眼睛，毫无表情地回望他：“有’无’这个姓吗？”

风息一掌便将无限打偏到一侧，然后照着他的肚子把他一脚踹飞。

但奇怪的是，虽然无限失去了记忆，连带将自己的攻击本领全都忘了。但他的物理防盾很高，简称皮糙肉厚，风息来回捶打，却也伤不了他。

于是他愈加急躁起来，索性召唤出遒劲的树根，将尖锐的木锋对准无限，粗声粗气道：“你到底打得是什么主意！”

而无限却没有反击。他只是躺在沙地上，冷静地向风息谈判道：“我想你大概是认错人了，我只是一位无辜的落水者者。”

这番说辞并不能叫风息信服。他快步走上前去，一把抓起无限的衣领，将其拎起后又狠狠地砸在沙地上：“你在搞什么鬼啊！”

“哈哈哈哈......”无限在风息惊恐的眼神中，开始毫无感情地棒笑起来，然后开始故作轻松地自我辩解起来，“有很多人都说我很像一个叫做无限的明星呢，你一定是认错了呢，哈，哈，哈。”

风息这才发现不对劲，他放松了警戒，整个人都坐在无限的身上，在他面团一般地脸上毫不留情地来回扇了两个巴掌，然后凑近仔细观察他的神情，百思不得其解地喃喃道：“这是什么情况......？”

“风息！我来找你玩啦！”就在风息凑近的瞬间，小黑从他背后的草丛里一下子窜了出来。

尽管风息在第一时间就与无限拉开了距离，但小黑还是“咦”了一声。

在风息的认识里，他只是在尽职尽责地审问突然冒出的嫌疑人。

而从背面看来，风息却是大发兽性，压在一位毫无抵抗能力的长发美人身上，甚至还低伏下身子，意图为所欲为。

然后小黑便自觉捂住自己的眼睛，嘴上却说：“风息～你要生小豹子了吗？”

风息豹躁：“不是我生，是他生！”

路过的洛竹：“噢噢～”

在场只有风息见过无限，而本该见妖就打的恶魔无限摇身一变，成了脑瘫的羸弱女子。

所以他只能含泪蒙冤，朝围拢过来的同伴们解释道：“不！他生不出来！我也生不出来！我们根本就不是在生豹子！不对，我们是在打架！”

小黑兴奋地尖叫起来，窜到前面去，蹦得老高：“打架！哇塞是妖精打架吗！给我康康给我康康！”然后就被虚怀一下子提溜了回去。

风息：“你们不要啧嘴，这可是无限！”

虚怀将眼神在风息与长发美人间来回打探，眼神深邃道：“无限......可是最强的执行者。”

风息弱弱地解释道：“他脑子好像出了点问题，我这不还在检查嘛......”

但无限的嘲讽技能与生俱来，并不会因为失忆而消失。他躺在风息身下安静了许久，此刻终于悠悠开口道：“是吗，我还以为你在发情求爱呢。”

“你放p......”风息反驳的话语戛然而止了。

他定睛一看：身下这人头发凌乱，领口大开，锁骨胸口满是红色的印记（在海上缺少钾盐摄入，引起水肿，一抓就会起痕迹），看起来似乎真得有些可怜楚楚。

更可怕的是，无限的脸与上回交手时比，似乎胖了很多（实则是缺钾水肿），小腹甚至还微微鼓起（刚上岛喝多了椰子汁）。

在心惊胆战间，无限又忽然蹙了一下眉，然后偏头突然干呕起来（碳烤生蚝中毒的副作用）。

风息的豹脑中顿时闪过宇宙洪荒，差点被自己的猜测吓得魂飞魄散。

他顿时一个激灵地从无限身上跳下啦，举起两只豹爪，做投降状，大声向众妖辩解道：

“我没碰他！”

这种此地无银三百两的态度，连虚怀都不信他没干什么。

最终，出于对未出生的生命的敬畏，风息单方面地决定留无限一命。

他自欺欺人地想，反正这位执行者已经成了个傻子，留着当自己的奴隶、当一块任劳任怨的猫抓板也不错。

于是顶着众妖八卦的眼神，风息一本正经地把无限领到自己的洞穴中，直接粗暴地对他进行洗脑道：你叫无限，是一名妖精，这里是我们的家，我们要一起保护我们的森林，不能让它被人类侵害。

无限一本正经地点头，表示都听进去了。

然后风息哄骗无限把身上所有的金属啪啪圈都卸下，并将其丢在木筏上，推离了离岛。

这样一来，这座岛屿上不会再有金属制品，无限就算恢复记忆，也使不出自己的能力。

其实在获悉无限身份后，虚怀等妖都对无限有了隐隐的忌惮。他们谁也不敢确认无限是否真得失忆，即便确实如此，谁又能保证他不会再次恢复记忆呢？

但小黑却意外地黏他，甚至想要在晚上和这位长发大哥哥一起困觉。

风息毫不留情地把小黑拎回自己窝里，对嘤嘤嘤的小黑解释道：“今晚我要仔细的检察他，所以小黑，你要乖乖地自己睡觉哦。”

小黑顿时露出了然地微笑，马上合眼表示要睡觉了。

圆滚滚的嘿咻却在草丛中蹦哒着，悄然跟上了风息回穴的脚步。

是夜，大家都睡了。

无限因为傍晚喝多了椰汁，小腹涨得难受，从浅眠中惊醒过来。

他推开风息毛茸茸的大尾巴，跑出去起夜。

其实风息也一直没睡着。

听到动静，他偷偷睁开眼，心想，无限在干什么？

他随即听见了一阵淅淅沥沥的水声。

风息顿时脑洞大开，暗自揣测到：无限是不是故意发出这种声音，以掩盖什么别的声响？他是不是在偷偷哭泣啊？

他又转念意识到：但无限为什么要哭呢？他身为最强的执行者，啊......难道是，孩子......！？

风息被自己偏离天际脑洞给吓着了，他再也躺不住，急忙爬起来往外冲。

然后他就看见，无限孤零零地坐在洞穴外的石头上，长发披散在他的身上，月光洒在他的长发上。他看起来是那么的落寞，捂着的肚子也——

瘪下来了！

啊！无限他不会是流产了吧！

风息一下子就充满了愧疚之情。他其实从未见过真正怀孕的女性，所以在他看来，一定是他白天贸然动武，才致使无限深夜小产。

对日渐稀少的豹族而言，每一位新生儿的诞生都是值得欢庆的，而每一缕生命的消亡都意味着天人永隔与种族的愈加衰弱。风息差点要被浓浓的悔恨与痛苦击倒了。

虽然他并不知道另一个野男人是谁，也注定永远不会对无限产生好感（flag），但他也对无限肚子里的这个孩子寄托了真诚的期望。

风息在无限身后伫立良久，然后蹲在他的身边，别扭地安慰道：“你......不要难过了，以后还会再有的。虽然你是我的敌人，但这事是我做的不对，你留下来，安心跟我，我会好好待你的。”

——我不该伤害你的肚子，只要你肯留下来为我们妖精做事，我会帮你走出丧子的身心阴影的，孩子一定会再回来的。

可惜被椰子“搞”大肚子的无限完全听不懂风息的意思。他只能一脸茫然地点了下头，心里却在想：

好饿啊，这天什么时候才能亮呢，我想吃早餐了......

风息最后下定决心，鼓起勇气抱了一下无限，开口道：“你把孩子的尸体放在哪里了？我们一起过去，将他好生安葬了吧。”

无限迷茫抬头：“什么孩子？”

“那你之前肚子里的那是......？”

“椰汁啊。”

风息：......

他一口气梗在喉咙里，只想先杀人灭口再原地爆炸。他豹头豹脑地张望了一下四周，庆幸自己之前没有当众把心理活动说出来。

然后随之而来地羞愧几乎吹翻了风息，他涨红着脸，一把把无限按在石头上，只想朝他这胡乱鼓起的肚子上来两拳。

但风息对这个肚子的阴影实在是太深了。

他深呼吸了好几下，最后只能把无辜的无限翻过来，伸出自己的尾巴，以尾为鞭，在他的屁股上狠抽了好几下。

无限：......

可是，他们二人都没有发现，在月光下的草丛中，有一只圆乎乎的嘿咻一直睁着眼睛......

这是彻夜难眠的一晚。

第二天，几乎没睡的风息理所当然地起晚了。

他的脸色很不好，眼眶下挂着一圈青黑，刚一坐到吃早餐的众妖身边，就感受到气氛的不同。

每个妖的脸上都洋溢着欢快的笑容。

洛竹明知故问道，“风息，你昨晚没睡好呀！”

风息不回答，问天虎说，“我们今早吃什么？”

洛竹又站起身，故意朝他们休息的洞穴张望，“无限大人呢，他怎么也起得这么迟？”

风息睁大眼睛，“我怎会知道他的心思？”

小黑不顾虚怀的阻止，大声反驳道：“风息，你怎么能撒谎呢？我昨晚明明亲眼看到你把长发哥哥按在自己大腿上，还拿你那根黑黑长长的东西戳他屁股！”

风息便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道，“我那是......我那是在用尾巴惩罚他！”他又觉得这个理由不足以服众，继续嘴硬道，“我，风息，木系妖精，对待那条会馆的走狗还需要什么理由吗？我想打就打了！”

这时，就连一向冷漠的虚怀都忍不住扑哧一声。既然小黑已经戳破，那他也无意继续隐瞒了。他道：“那’孩子还会有的’、’安心跟我，我会好好待你的’这种话，也算是羞耻惩罚的一种了？”

众妖愣了一下，然后都都哄笑起来，离岛内外充满了快活的空气。

当晚，妖精们本着嘲笑风息的目的，决定为他举办一个“失贞晚会”。

他们准备了美酒与肉串，篝火也噼里啪啦地燃烧起来。

风息坐在篝火前，端着一杯椰汁酒，看着这枚引起一切祸端的椰子，缓缓地流下了清泪。

而坐在他身侧的无限还是一副面无表情的样子，似乎完全没意识到这场“失贞晚会”的另一位主角是谁。

天虎是烧烤的主力，负责所有妖精的伙食。无限在咬下一口酥脆含汁的烤肉后，脸上难得带了一点惊愕的表情。

小黑摇着尾巴凑到无限身边，蒲扇着大眼睛问道：“长发哥哥，你觉得好吃吗？”

无限含着一块烤肉，温柔地嗯了一声。

小黑顿时张大双手，夸张地赞美到：“天虎做的烤肉，是天下——最最最最好吃的！”

“嗯，小黑也是最可爱的。”无限眯眼笑了起来。

在最后，众妖起哄道，让无限为风息烤一只鸽子。

他们说，这象征着和和平平、幸福美满。

无限也没有异议地举起了一只鸽子。

火苗噼里啪啦地跳跃着，鸽子表面逐渐燃起了白烟。

无限保持着烤肉的姿势，脸庞被火光映得通红。他凝视着手里的鸽子，忽然开口道：“风息。”

“嗯？”

无限轻声说道：“我突然有了一种很不好的预感。”

“......你，难道你......”恢复记忆了？

但风息看无限的神情，似乎仍处于迷茫的状态。他自嘲地想到：是了，若是无限恢复记忆，他又怎么这么安静地与自己并肩而坐呢。

“我不知道。”无限甩了甩头，首次对风息笑了一下，“也许是错觉吧。诺，鸽子好了，你吃吧。”

风息接过无限递来的鸽子，心中莫名涌过一阵暖流。

他低头咬了一口，细细咀嚼。

......

就在这温馨的气氛里，风息突然痛苦地低声喃喃起来。

无限关心地凑过去听，就见风息眼含热泪，口吐白沫道：“你......不是......错觉。”

他悲愤地仰倒过去，睁着难瞑的双眼，用尽最后一丝力气，愤恨道：“无限你没有失忆......你竟，竟要毒害于我！”

无限：？

大家被这动静给震惊了。

他们不知道发生了什么事，但见风息倒下，便一下子警觉起来，各个都对无限怒目相对。

无限却如若不见。

他从风息手上取下鸽子，也咬了一口。

“原来......这就是那个不好的预感......”

然后无限也扑倒在风息身上。

众妖：......

......

在一起生活了很多时间以后，大家对无限的接受度已经很高了。

按照分工，一日三餐是要轮流做的。当自从无限来了之后，这个规则就被自然地废止了。

风息是位记仇的妖精。之前小黑因为偷听大人讲话，导致风息被钉在了沙雕的耻辱柱上。

在他治好食物中毒后，便寻了个由头，以训练为名，把小黑摁在地上揍了一顿。

无限心疼地把哭凄凄的小黑抱在怀里，就像人世间的每位慈母一样，搂着自己的心肝宝贝，对风息怒目而视道：“孩子还小，你干嘛要这么用力地打他？打坏了怎么办，啊？”

小黑找到了靠山，顿时有了底气。他在无限耳边喵喵喵地告状，脸上写满了恃宠而骄。

但他是在是太放浪形骸了。竟在无限怀里蹭着蹭着，脚下开始不由自主地踩起奶来。

他一边踩，还一边咪咪感叹道：“无限～你的nienie踩起来好舒服啊，就只比天虎差一点点～无限～你什么时候能真得生一只，啊不，三只小豹子呀～”

然后也被揍了。

......

但众妖万万没想到的是，风息成年了。

别看风息已经有两百来岁，但妖精的寿命理论上是无穷的，真要换算起来，风息只能算是一只小豹子。

但与一般动物不同的是，妖精可以自主选择自己的成年时间。换句话说，就是他们情窦初开、有了欲望后，自然就会产生身体上的变化。

于是，第一次经历成年情欲的豹妖在懵懂之下，哼哧哼哧地，爬到了无限的洞穴里。

他拱开一团被子，把睡眼惺忪的无限往外推。

“风息，你在发什么神经？”悠闲的午睡时光被打断，无限整个人都充满了烦躁。

他不情愿地从枕头里睁出一只眼睛来，脚趾不服输地勾住了最后一点被子，脸颊上还带有熟睡的印记。

回答他的，是风息咬在腮帮子上的嗷呜一口。

无限其实长得有些肉感：没有棱角分明的脸型，也没有肌理分明的小腹；他的脸颊软得像是一团糯白的和果子，肚子上也只有隐隐的两条人鱼线。

但领教过无限本领的风息知道，那只是无限的表象。在他柔软的皮肉下面，是代表着至高神的遒劲而紧绷的力量。

但如今又有什么可怕的呢？

风息用嘴唇咀嚼着无限的脸蛋，头脑发热地想道：我只是一位发情期的小宝宝呀。

风息其实对情欲之事完全不了解。他只知道自己浑身都在发热，身下那根嚣张地挺立起来，带来一种摩擦的冲动。

他急不可耐地在无限身上磨蹭，遵循本能地去扒身下者的衣服。

而无限似乎还犯着困意，他自失忆之后，便少了生而为人的一点羞耻感。被风息百般不得要点地拱来拱去，他竟打了个哈欠，就想在这种懒洋洋的起伏中继续入睡。

这种不以为意的态度惹恼了风息。他在愤怒之下，一口咬在无限露出的一侧乳头上，然后无师自通地撕开了他的亵裤。

那是两条白皙光洁的腿，但并不同女子的一般纤细，反而带有着恰如其分的肉感。

敷脂一般的两条腿并拢在一起，中间不留一丝空隙。但其中靠近胯下的软肉却极其柔嫩，它更像是一捧细腻的濡沫，可以轻易地被插进一截手臂。

风息也正这么做了。

不过他用的是自己胯下那根贲张的阳物。他一把将无限翻过身来，召唤出藤蔓，将他固定成双腿并拢、跪趴在地的姿势，然后毫不留情地把粗长的肉棒插进他的腿缝。

激动的事物在最为柔嫩的皮肤上来回摩擦，他甚至已经开始不自觉地显出兽态，双腿间本就巨大的阳物上开始长出倒挂的肉刺。

那些肉刺恶劣地折腾着无限的两腿，在抽出时，甚至眷恋地勾住会阴。

无限被折腾地再也睡不着了。

其实无限他挺喜欢风息的，也不反感与他做这种事情。但风息如今的举动就像是一位豹头豹脑的毛头小子，蹭起了他的情欲，却又不懂得如何使他满足。

无限在一阵又一阵的快感中，哄着风息道：“你......你先放开我。”

风息很听话地撤去了藤蔓。

然后无限便转身直接跪立在风息身上，喘息着拉开自己已经被磨红的穴口，缓缓地坐了下去。

风息在窒息般的爽快中震惊了，他的脑中在一瞬间闪过了星辰大海，最终汇聚成一句：

操！原来是这么干的！

遂，他往上一挺，整根操了进去。

那根粗大而滚烫的豹鞭，破开了一层层重峦叠嶂般的肉峰，叫那些高热水润的肠肉，温顺又淫靡地向两侧剖张开来。

带刺的杵棍狠狠碾过那些隐藏在褶皱里的，最为敏感的神经末梢，将其捣成了一团千凿万锤的酥松黏滑的脂膏。

无限满足地嗟叹起来。他明明已经被撞的小腹微凸，确仍然带着哭腔，摇晃着肉感的屁股，以祈求更加的深入。

他的里面又湿又热，嫩肉团凑在一起，就像是含苞的花心一样。

随着风息的每次进出，他的隧道都随之弹性地开阖。每当风息插进去的时候，就能感觉自己的顶端抵在一团软烂的肉壁上，似乎是已经到了尽头；而随他的更加深入，就能发现，那团烂肉正不由自主地咋开一点小口，欲拒还迎地将其推而吸，最终不堪其利，被强迫地大打开来。

在某次的碰撞中，风息突然触碰到一块格外、格外柔软的软肉。

无限的内里顿时大力抽搐，连屁股都被带动地摇晃起来。

他的腹部不住收缩，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

这板栗大小的腺体，被倒钩的肉刺来回拉扯，研磨得无限整个人都爽快得不知今夕何夕。

肠肉被不停拉扯的紧张感让他在哭喊中高潮了一回，着脸都是泪水，带着牙印的乳头更早已高耸起来。

然后在一阵接连的小幅度撞击后，风息的肉棒开始往外抽出。穴口的软肉被连带着翻了一些出来，其上载满白色的泡沫，乍看就像是一朵饱经热水摧残的花茶。

风息来回抽插的很快，他的力度与其说是抽插，不如说是顶撞。

无限的身子被他数十数百下的顶撞，他的身子不住前移，然后又被他一把抓住，往后一下子撞回胯下。

他后面的那团肉似乎已经被完全操成了一滩胶体，然后被来回鼓捣的棍子打出了一腔空洞，即便暴露在微亮的空气中，也无法收缩回去。

风息激动到发狂，大开大合地耸动腰身，带刺的肉棒一次又一次地往里冲撞，疯狂地撞击在最深处的软肉上。

无限已经快到极点，整个人都不由自主地抽搐起来，连脚底心都像是被电流不加停歇地鞭击，两腿被抬到空中，无力地胡乱踢蹬。

直到口子终于打开，他所有的知觉都汇聚在内里那一点上。里面的液体却一波更甚一波地，在他尖叫的前后高潮中，冲刷着涌入体内。

在灭顶的快乐中，无限湿漉漉的躺在被褥上，他一滩混乱的股间忽然又喷溅出一抔新亮的液体，夹杂在其中的气泡更显得格外响亮。

无限就这样在一片狼藉中，难以自制地、颤抖地潮吹了。

然后他突然嗯了一声，眼睛里的光就忽然一下的，熄灭了。

风息试探地触碰了一下无限的脸颊：“无限......你还好吗？没被我操死吧？”

无限愤怒地睁开了双眼。

四目相对，与生俱来的敏锐感告诉风息——无限恢复记忆了。

但如今的无限不足为据，他身边没有金属，自身又被搞得没有什么力气。

无限最终只能蹬着风息的肩膀，用力把自己从那根可怕的阳具中抽出来，然后喘息着站了起来。

他摇摇摆摆地对风息怒目相望，然后发现自己脚间一直在滴落乳白色的液体。

......

风息：“你要不要......先处理一下那里？”

但不知是风息雄壮威武，还是无限天赋异禀，他身体里的白浊特别多，也特别难导出。

风息用两根手指拉开无限的肠穴，只能堪堪搞出来一点。上头无限还一脸杀气地举着一根木棍，抵着他的脑袋，毫不留情地敲了好几下：“快点，我里面还有感觉。”

他甚至还按了按自己的肚子，发出了淫靡的水声。

风息操了一声。

他是只豹子，自然很容易豹躁。

这种挖不完也堵不住的白色液体令他很是心烦，在最后一次清理失败后，他嘟囔着“反正你已经是我的人了”，索性一不做二不休，继续亮出了“武器”。

end.


End file.
